


Experimentation

by Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Post-War, Science Fiction, human hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt/pseuds/Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt
Summary: Different ways of adding on to a story. There is no order of how these events happened. It is your goal to piece it together. Have fun.
Kudos: 1





	1. Reports On D437

Date: 1/17/1949  
File Report: D437.810

Grade: D  
Status: To be terminated at all cost.  
Area Code: 810 

D437 is not to be disturbed in containment, and should be terminated at all cost. Unfortunately there has been no way discovered to termite it. D437 take form of a female in a black dress with black hair and a black ribbon covering its eyes. It's made of a weird black substance that can form and mold into anything, but one of the main ways to identity if the object or person is D437 is if it has either empty eyesockets or a black ribbon covering the eyes.  
D437 has escaped containment before and could potentially do it once more. D437 was original created for the purpose of replacing A436. The former assassin and secretary of Dr. Uvi. D437 can terminate everything and anything it comes in contact too. Although the only thing that's been discovered it cannot destroy is a blood sample from A436. Our only hope is either finding A436 or if D437 escapes that A436 discovers it and becomes hostile towards it and kills it.

Date: 1/20/1949  
File report: D437.810

Grade: D  
Status: To be terminated at all cost  
Area Code: 810

It has been discovered when a small dose of A436's blood is injected into D437 causes it to weaken and not be as violent for a short period of time. So far we have already given two injections in the past two days, and we have noticed a major decrease of aggressive behavior and stamina in D437. Possibly if we deliver more injections daily we can eventually stabilize D437 to the point where we can perform an experimental surgery. By doing this we could potentially repair D437 and make an improvement in growth and development.  
Although we do not know how many days it would take to stabilize D437 and we have not hypothesized about it either. But we hope it is soon since we do not have many vials of blood left from A436. We only have one and two thirds left since we used a full vial of blood from A436 to aid in creating D437. In conclusion we are making progress and hopefully we make much more since we know how to begin to stabilize D437.

Date: 2/3/1949  
File Report: D437.810

Grade: D  
Status: Stabilized  
Area Code: 810

Surgery is in four days. 

Date: 2/7/1949  
File Report: D437.810

Grade: D  
Status: Must be terminated at ALL cost  
Area Code: 810

The surgery did not succeed. Right now as I speak forty doctors and scientists have been murdered by D437 and hundreds of more have been injured. I am one of those people. But the remaining stable doctors and scientists have hypothesized that the black substance that forms D437's body that has transferred over to us will eventually poison us and kill us. We are going to administrate a half vial of blood from A436 in hopes of it overwhelming D437 to the point where we can kill it. 

Date: 2/10/1949  
File Report: Doctor Stephenson Jonson 

Grade: ⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️  
Status: Dead  
Area Code: ⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️

You all tortured me. Mutilated me. Experimented on me. You suffered in turn. Thus will the world. This is your shame. Humanity will cease to exist. I will kill all.


	2. Haiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiden's Journal, DON'T READ!! THIS IS MINE >:(

Date: 6/23/1949  
Journal Entry 1

Miss Ivy has recommended I do something like a diary to get my memory back, or to help my memory at least. I really hope this works, after all those experiments that those people did on me, I have the worse memory. But from what I can remember Doctor Uvi said nothing was wrong with my memory. Was she lying to me? 

Date: 6/25/1949  
Journal Entry 2

Today I spent sometime in Miss Ivy's garden with Lucy! Lucy is my best friend but she's blind. So I get to describe things to her! And she really enjoys it. Her favorite things from today are the purple flowers in Miss Ivy's garden. She said the texture was really soft! She didn't like the roses much because they pricked her fingers

Date: 6/26/1949  
Journal Entry 3

Today Travis taught me how to do loads of stuff! He even taught me a bit of self defense too! Although Miss Ivy said he just wanted to rough house with me because he hasn't had anyone to play with and something about him having to grow up too fast. Will I grow up too fast if I don't play every day? I don't want that to happen.

Date: 7/4/1949  
Journal Entry 4

Nothing much has been happening lately, but I had a really good dinner today. Miss Ivy made some tomato stew with peanut and jam sandwichs! Lucy has managed to figure out how to get around with out the help of Travis and me, she uses eckolokation. I think that's how you spell it. But she uses sound and the sound bouncing back off of the walls to find her way around!   
Travis has gotten better at using his magnet ability too! He sometimes uses it when he's cleaning dishes or to pick up metal stuff! Its like he has a extra pair of invisebile arms!

Date: 7/20/1949  
Journal Entry 5

Something really bad happened today. Someone got into Miss Ivy's house and tried to take Lucy Travis and me. I think I have seen him before at the facilities. But Miss Ivy ran him off. He was really scared of her too! He said something that was about Doctor Uvi and something relating to Miss Ivy.   
Lucy is really shaken up from what happened and is staying with Travis tonight in his room. I might have to join them because I think I might have nightmares myself.


	3. Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Kit and his boss

Audio Recording #1

"Kit I have a few files I wish for you to look at"

"Yes ma'am"

"These files are reports from when this organization was started, and since you are becoming my assistant I believe it to be mandatory that you read these."

"Yes ma'am." 

The sound of papers rustling can be faintly heard, along with inaudible whispers.

"So Kit, explain to me what you have read so far."

"This organization is founded for the purpose of war efforts and the production of human bio-weapons. Although I do not quite understand why this is still being continued, the war ended four years-

The sound of what is presumed to be a fist hitting a table can be heard along with the screeching of chair legs on wooden floor.

"Did I ask for questions?"

"I- No ma'am y-you did not"

"Alright then. I will dismiss you to finish reading those files. When you return you best not have any questions. Do not question higher authority." 

The sound of footsteps faintly heading away and the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard before the recording is cut off.


End file.
